Seduced and Abandoned
by RusherWolf
Summary: Amelia is teen lioness with a not normal life. She had a lovingly mother and a caring father. On the side, she's very attractive. That's where things really go wrong. While on her way towards the Pride Lands, Amelia meets a rouge. A handsome one too. But after being wooed, she's is left alone to...raise a cub. How will things cope? Will the cub go after its father?
1. Chapter 1

The hot beaming sun shined down on the dessert ground as two lionesses traveled through. They had been traveling for days, in search of a new home since everyone in their pride died of a wild fire. Now the two lionesses wonder through the wilderness.

"Mom, how much longer. My paws hurt" said a pretty pale cream teen lioness with dazzling dark reddish brown eyes

She's everything a male would want. Child baring hips. Strong and well build, she even has extra fur around her chest.

"I know dear..." An old light cream lioness with dark blue eyes started but stopped as an cough erupted from her throat

The young teen, since she just came from the cub stage, looked at her mother with concern.

"Mom...are you alright?"

The lioness smiled lightly, "I'm fine, Amelia. Just tire"

Amelia looked uncertain before looking around to find nothing but sand and more sand. With a sigh Amelia looked back at her mother who seemed to be dragging herself along.

"Mom, we should rest tonight and continue in the morning"

Amelia's mother nodded as she laid down on now the cool sand as the sun began to set over the dunes. Amelia laid down next to her aging mother and laid her head on her paws, that are over the other and looked up at the stars.

"Mom?"

"Hmm"

"What's the Pride Lands like?"

Amelia's mother looked up at the stars and smiled once she saw a star shined brightly.

"Its like heaven on earth. Beautiful green grass and plenty of prey and water"

Amelia's dark reddish brown eyes glistened as she was in awe. "Wow. I bet you could hunt whenever you want"

Amelia's mother chuckled, "No. That was one of the law of the land. To only hunt when needed. To hunt for sport was against the law"

"You know a lot about the land"

"I been their since I was a cub. I seen a lot of change before I left"

"What made you leave?"

The lioness looked at her daughter and sighed. "I left because a lion...I once loved became a tyrant"

Amelia looked down "Oh" before looking back at the stars, "You think dad's watching over us?"

"I'm sure he is"

A yawn escaped the young lioness' muzzled, Amelia's mother smiled warmly before giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"Rest, child. We have a journey ahead of us"

Amelia nodded and laid his head back on her light cream paws and closed her eyes.

~O~

_She was in a hunting group with her mother awaiting the orders of the lead huntress before moving out when a large pale gray lion with a black mane and dark reddish brown eyes walked up. _

_"Good luck, my lovely lionesses" _

_Amelia giggled as she watched her mother and father nuzzled. Hopefully she could gave that. _

_"Alright, ladies. Let's head out"_

_Amelia and her mother followed the lionesses out to the hunting grounds._

~O~

Amelia woke to see the stars still shining brightly over head. She looked at her mother who slept peacefully. Too peacefully. Amelia nuzzled her mother's head, for it to only fall limp on the ground.

"No."

But it was as clear as day. Her mother was gone. She was alone. Amelia sat with her head bowed over her mother's lifeless body. With a sob, she turned and ran towards the way her mother told her earlier.

_'Keep straight, till we come to a barren waste land where cracks lie all over. We keep straight til we see lush green grass. Keep south till we reach a large rock structure. There we had reached Pride Rock'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you AquitarStar, for the review. I'm glad you liked it.**

Amelia ran till the hot dessert sand became dry and cracked. A half way through the teen collapsed. The last thing she saw was buzzards flying above.

**"...Princess, you have to keep low. So so you're target won't see you. And relax, your enemy or prey could hear you"**

**"...It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do. I bless the rains down in Africa. Gonna take some time to do the things we never have"**

_"Princesa..."_

Amelia blinked her eyes opened and seen a pair of deep brown eyes staring at her. The teen moved her eyes down and up before a gasped escaped her mouth. There sitting in front of her was a large golden brown lion with muddy brown mane. He wasn't as large as her father was, but he was huge. He had muscles ripping through his bright fur. His large mane flowed in gently in the wind.

"Like what you see?"

Amelia snapped out of her thoughts...naughty thoughts and looked back at the lion's eyes.

"Um...where am I?"

"The Outlands, surly no place for a beautiful rose like yourself"

Amelia blushed, "I...um...didn't get your name?"

"Adonis"

"Handsome? It suits you" Amelia's eyes widen as the large golden lion chuckled

"How about you, what's your name?"

"Amelia"

"_Amelia_..."

The pale cream teen sighed at the way the lion rolled her name off his tounge. Adonis smirked knowing he had little to do, to get what he wanted.

"So _Amelia_...you didn't tell me why you're out here and so _alone_"

Amelia sighed, "My pride dead from a fire and I was traveling to the Pride Lands with my mother. But she died last night"

Adonis frowned...faked but frowned. "You poor thing. You sound stressed...why don't I take some tension off?"

Amelia looked unsure as Adonis began to circle her.

"Don't worry, _Mi Corazon_...I'll make everything **better**"

~O~

"Come on, Tani, 'Vu!" Shouted a grey lion with a black mane and green eyes

A tan lioness with a tuff of fur on her head and blue eyes growled as a dark brown lion with green eyes, a darker brown mane and a scar over his left eye, chuckled as he walked next to her.

"Vitani...let him be. You know we never had fun going up in the Outlands"

The lioness snorted, "That dosen't mean for him to act like a cub"

The brown lion smiled before continuing his _walk _with his siblings. Once they got to the watering hole the grey lion ran over laughing.

"This is so much fun! You got to try this!"

Vitani glared at the brown lion before getting herself a drink. The brown lion sighed before looking at the gray lion.

"Listen...Arcángel"

The gray lion smiled and looked at his brother.

"Yeah Kovu"

Kovu sighed again and said "Look, I know we didn't have much fun as cubs" the brown stopped and looked at the tan lioness, who was glaring death daggers at him

Kovu closed his eyes before groaning, "What the heck! Let's have some fun!"

Arcángel smiled wide before running off with a heart filled laugh with his brother in low. Vitani shook her head before growling,

"...Idiots"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well Raina, this story takes place after TLK2 so no. But I hope you like the story. abywillis17, I don't know where I normally get my ideas. But I'm glad you liked them.**

**TLKTLK**

**A pair of green eyes stared at her through the tall green grass. Six month old Amelia giggled before jumping behind them and on a old light cream lion with a light brown mane.**

**"Ah! You got me!" The lion cried as he fell to the ground**

**"Yeah I did, grandpa"**

**A chuckle made to the two look up and seen a middle age light cream lioness with dark blue eyes.**

**"Are you being unfair young lady?"**

**Ameila shook her head as the old lion laughed.**

The sun shined on Amelia's back. With a small yawn the lioness blinked her eyes opened. With a smiled, she turned to her side.

"Morning handsome..."

A gasp escaped her mouth as she seen the spot next to her empty. She took a sniff to see if Adonis is around. She found his sent but it was long gone and not around. Tears formed as she got up and ran. No direction in mind, she just ran.

~O~

"Kovu!" Roared a golden lion with a rich red mane and reddish brown eyes

Kovu walks up to the king with fear in his eyes. Once he was in front of the the large lion he stared at the ground.

"I take it you know..."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I know when my daughter passed on in the middle of a hunt!"

Kovu winch at the raise of voice. "Um...sorry, sir"

"Daddy!"

Kovu and the king looked and seen a young creamy golden lioness with reddish brown eyes and a cream lioness with blue eyes.

"Simba!" The cream lioness growled. "You're being ridiculous"

"I'm being ridiculous? Nala...he knocked up our daughter!"

"Father! We're mates...it was going to happen sooner or later"

Simba sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. To you Kiara and Kovu. Its hard to let you go...exspecailly since you been through so much"

The young lioness nuzzled her father, "I'll always be your little girl"

Simba smiled before looking at his son in-law. "Would you do a border check"

Kovu nodded and hurried down to the savannah. Kiara shook her head before looking at her mother.

"I'm already thinking of names"

~O~

"Kovu you mustin' feel to bad"

Kovu and his little brother, Arcángel was heading to the northan border when the brown prince mention the _talk _with the king.

"I don't know why I shouldn't. That was beyond embrassing"

Arcángel chuckled his green eyes gleaming. "He just want the best for his daughter...you'll understand when you have a daughter"

Kovu rolled his green eyes, "I hope this cub is boy"

But Arcángel didn't reply he was to busy looking ahead. Kovu noticed and followed his brother glaze. What he saw made the future king gasp. There lying on the border was a unconscious body of young...very young lioness. The brothers shared a look off worry before returning their green glaze back on the unconscious girl.

"What should we do?" Arcángel asked

Kovu walked over and sniffed the body. He sighed in relief before looking up.

"She's alive...but barely. We must take her to Pride Rock"

Arcángel nodded and grabbed the lioness and put her on his back and bolted to the large rock structure. Kovu sighed deeply as he looked toward the direction of the large tree.

"Of course I have to get the crazy monkey"

With another sigh and a shake of his head, Kovu set at a trot towards the Tree of Life where the king kingdom's sherman lives.


End file.
